wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cobraheart
cobraheart was created by celestial for lexie's mythological character contest, adopted by hey basilisk themed coding by nia please don't steal/edit him or the coding. thank you. lowercase is purposeful "you don't live in shadow if the light seems pitch-black" ---- MATURE CONTENT WARNING/blood and mild gore- a p p e a r a n c e ---- "the cobra can be a symbol of death, of hatred. sometimes, however, it is a symbol of wisdom, and hope." he's old. you could see that from a distcance, the way his freshly dead scales droop on a sagging, starved frame. you can see it from the marred scales, the scarred wings, the dull eyes. it was a large body, something that was once majestic and well-muscled, but now left to die on the sand. whtever this thing is, it was once a sandwing, or at least mostly one. yet, despite the haunting strangeness of a dragon on a strange shore, the daggers around his waist are stranger. highly expensive, probably, ornate black filigree. the bulk of his body is gold. or at least it was, once in a far away land. golden yellow, like the sun setting over the dunes. They are shaped like little diamonds, jagged bits and pieces here there, not fitting together quite right. black ridges line the top of his back and legs, in a square pattern, deep obsidian shades, on some of which the blood is slowly drying. his underscales are a deep green, reminiscent of the great forests. it has wrinkles in it, like it once was streched taut with food, and then starved. the color fades towards chartreuse near his tail tip. just above his underbelly, a pattern like that of a snake lines his back, only crimson and red. a diamond pattern, with black spots like inverted stars ling scattered above and below that. the barb at the end of his tail is deformed. hinting to a hybrid ancestry. the sail on his neck looks like feathers, all in a golden brown hue. his wings are the same shade, scratched and bleeding in places. one of his horns is missing. his jaw is set at an square angle, with an flappy bit of skin below it, and wrinkles in his snout. most surprisingly, though, even though all the blood has left his body, his deep grey eyes still bleed- crimson on faded gold... p e r s o n a l i t y ---- "i'm cursed. by whom? i don't think i now nor care." of course, this is written like he is still alive- though he isn't. cobra was very skeptical. he trusted nobody, or amost nobody. his family and boyfriend held a special place... although that place was a bit like a dipladated shack. however, cobra held up a brave, artistic, maybe slightly nerdy front- for their sake. he was gay, or at least mostly so. considering his dislike for most everything, the fact he was able to identify romantically is nothing short of stunning. with a dragon, adonis, even more so. cobra held a wonder for the natural world, a deep passion and depression that has siezed upon his heart and did'' not let go, not tell his bones lay bleached on the immortal sand''. snakes fascinated him most of all, their cunning and intricate nature mixed with the patterns and evoloution designed to make them blend in. mostly, theey reminded him of himself. he hid himself from the world, although determination and passion riddled his old heart. sadness hung about him like a cloud, overbearing his subtle nature, the sassy offbeats and clever tiddbits that defined him. aged prematurely from birth, he seemed reserved, withdrawn he would not let himself by forgotten h i s to r y ---- "adonis? adonis, please..." cobra stood before adonis. his latest masterpiece was quite good, but- as usual, adonis had something to correct. “that leg isn’t straight. the shading on the head looks off... is that supposed to be a tree??” cobra shakes his head, barely suppressing a grin. although- that tree didn’t look right. he would sell it later, when he fixed it. a year later, cobra sat in a bar. the stuffy atmosphere was overwhelming, and the sweaty dragons and old meat smell didn’t help. adonis had ordered some heady wine, and a few of the older dragons were getting... well, drunk. the booze in the sandwing kingdom was notorious for that particular effect. that meant they bid higher for cobra’s latest piece, so he didn’t mind. until capybara, a black mudwing, got a little too drunk. capybara attacked adonis, screaming. it wasn’t his long, black knives that found adonis's throat. It was capybara’s teeth. a vile weapon, ripping away chunks of flesh, oozing crimson over the beautiful sky cobra had painted. the resulting shade of violet was sort of pretty, drying there. it went from violet to magenta the second adonis stabbed capybara through the heart with his barb. murderer, cobra was branded. murderer, they claimed. slavery should be his punishment. so, despite the truth, adonis was sent to work for the queen. manual labor, lifting rocks into a new mansion for visiting dignitaries. lifting pure marble is very heavy. so, when cobra dropped it on himself, nobody was surprised. they left him there to rot, dead to the world. they didn’t even bother taking the rock off him. the only issue? he wasn’t dead. cold, yes. bruised, yes. but not dead. cobra had fell into a depression, the rock resting on the sides. in the dark of night, he shoved the rock off him, and left for the desert, stolen food on his back, and a death wish wearing on his head. he wouldn’t kill himself. he would let it happen when it came, to find adonis. cobra lasted in a cave for 72 years, stealing from nomads for food and water. then, he had the dream. adonis was yelling at him. telling him to go west, to seek the land across the sea. cobra couldn’t tell adonis he was sorry, as it felt like his voice was blocked by an invisible force. he merely whimpered as adonis started to cry. yet, he screamed when the tears turned to blood. and he drowned in violet blood, the shade of crimson blood on a blue canvas. cobra woke up, screaming. his talons were covered in blood. cobra made his way out of the cave, as if waking up from a nightmare-which in truth, he was. his eyes fell on a pool left by the night’s rainstorm. in the reflection, his eyes were bleeding. cobra cried for hours, clawing at his face, his tears staining the sand red. finally, he got up. he would find adonis’s family. apologize. then head west, for his boyfriend. possibility was packed. cobra bumped into dragons of all different tribes... until he bumped into someone who looked familiar. “adonis?” he whimpered, “back from the dead?” the sandwing whipped around. “no. i’m his brother. how do you know him?” cobra had barely looked this dragon in the eyes, bracing to apologize, when... there's no easy way to put this. his boyfriend's brother turned to marble. cold, hard marble, not living flesh. everyone else he saw become rock, too. guilt weighed cobra down, heavier than any physical burden. cobra ran. At the edge of the sea, he began to fly. cobra flew, his old joints creaking, the waves rushing at him. spray caressed his scales; the wind blew his feathered sail astray. at last, he crashed into the distant shores others called “pantala”. a euphoric smile lit his face in his final moments, lucid and... relevant, somehow. Perhaps he found Adonis, at last. r e l a t i o n s h i p s ---- "yeah, right." granite: ''' '''mom, beloved strange, eccentric sandwing foodie by all means watchmaker diamondback: dad gruff nightwing unemployed capybara: murderer drunk hated enemy adonis: cobra's boyfriend shy clever anxious artist t r i v i a ---- *themed off of a basilisk *adonis was named after aphrodite's lover who got stabbed by a boar *capybara is the "boar" *idk where the rest came from, i wanted someone tragic but lovable and complex. g a l l e r y ---- ''click images to view the artists. CobraheartTemplate FIXED.png|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Pokeballmachine CobraheartBMZ.png|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Blood_Moon-Z '' . Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mature Content Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin)